Two Birds, One Stone
by DemigodPrefect
Summary: SEQUEL! DO NOT READ BEFORE YOU READ KNOCK ON WOOD! The Gladers have finally escaped the Maze, but at what cost? Rose and Newt vanish from their room in the middle of the night without a trace. The only clue is the man who says he is at fault. The man they called Ratman. Rain and Minho must save their friends, and Teresa must overcome a new obstacle- the Second Swipe. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER kill a Brit.**

**Newt and Rose: She may or may not be lying. And she means us.**

Rose's POV

I picked up Jess, who had passed out at some point. The strange people led us out of the stranger building, and we followed, because Teresa trusted them, and that was good enough for us. They led us to a large train, telling us to board.

Teresa boarded first, followed by Haze, Rain, Minho, Newt, and me. We were going to share a compartment. The man and woman who seemed to be in charge followed us in. "I bet you have some questions."

I shrugged, unfazed by the mud and scars on their faces. "No, not really. Reese's already told us nearly everything. But what the bloody hell is _that?_" I gawked, staring out my bulletproof windows at the desert outside.

Not giving anyone a chance to answer me, Haze smirked. "_That_, by dear friends, is the Flare. Sometime ago sun flares scorched the earth, causing mass deaths and deserts everywhere. When that happened, some idiot let loose a manmade virus that infected millions of people, and drove them mad." He said in a voice that sounded rehearsed.

"Oh. That's… Oh." Rain whispered, clutching Minho's arm, a far off expression on her face. "Do we have it?" She mumbled, clearly scared.

Teresa smiled at her gently, shaking her head. "No. But some of us, and I'm not sure who, are not Immune, and could still get it. Could be anyone, really. King, Queen, Duke, Duchess… Even the Princess, I guess." She sighed, and Haze quietly slipped his arm around her, squeezing her close. She visibly relaxed when he did that.

"Ahem. I do believe Carlo has something to say." The woman speaks up, gesturing to the man.

"That I do! You all will be staying in a hotel. It's fantastic, we swear. And I apologies for Hannah's scariness." Carlo smiled, looking around at all of us.

We looked at each other, speaking with only our eyes. "We will not oblige unless we get to stay in the same room as our significant other, and our rooms must be side by side." Teresa spoke with such authority that only an idiot would turn her down. We all fixed the adults with hard glares, and they nearly trembled.

"Okay, point taken. So, Brit with other Brit, right? And Asian boy with Brownie girl, and the two Know it All's?" The woman- Hannah- guessed. We all nodded, subconsciously scooting towards our 'significant other'.

"That would be correct, ma'am. Now, can we please get off this bloody death contraption?" Newt asked, sounding panicked. I reached over to squeeze his hand, smiling. He looked queasy.

"Miss?" Hannah asked me, glancing at Newt, who looked ready to vomit. "Does your boyfriend usually get motion sickness?" Well, that was a stupid question. How the shuck was I supposed to know?

Avoiding the ridiculous question, I glanced around the dark compartment. "Do have any torches?" I asked, trembling in the dark.

Minho was clearly dumbfounded. "Why torches? Why not flashlights?" Idiot.

"A torch _is_ a flashlight, dumbass!" I snapped, giggling. Newt chuckled next to me. "Americans, am I right?"

"Yeah, I heard they don't even use kettles!" My Isaac responded, smirking. My eyebrows furrowed. I was extremely confused.

"Then how do they make their tea? That makes no sense! Anyways, I heard they don't use cabbies! How the bloody hell do they get around?" I laughed. This game was strangely fun. Rain glanced at me, her faced twisted into a scowl.

"We use buses, like normal people! Cabs are for old people!" She shouted. Newt and I pretended (read tried) to be deeply offended. We are not old, and we used cabbies! Silly Americans. They just don't understand.

"But seriously. I need a torch. It's much too dark in here! I don't like the dark!" I complained, cuddling closer to Newt. "Isaac, kick these people until we get torches!" I commanded.

Teresa and Haze were just silent. Sometimes, it felt as if they could communicate telepathically! Freaks. Then, they turned to stare at us. "You're scared of the dark?" Teresa asked, desperately trying to cover up her giggling.

"No!" I cried ignorantly. "I'm simply scared of what can't be seen!" My voice cracked, and Newt immediately got to work kicking our "tour guides".

"There's no need to worry about that now. We're here." Carlo smiled, opening the door. We filed out and off the train, and looked at the building looming in front of us. A hotel. By the time the other fifteen-ish former-Gladers were off the train, everyone's jaw had dropped. The guides led us inside, sidestepping the awestruck Gladers.

I ran inside, hand in hand with Isaac. We were led to a hallway. Both walls were lined with a grand total of ten doors. Newt and I stepped inside the nearest room. Minho and Rain stepped into the room next to us, and Haze and Teresa slipped into the room across from us. All the others picked random places to sleep.

I glanced around our chosen room, closing the door. Two beds, though we would only need one, a bedtable, and a bathroom. That's it. "Well. This is roomy." Newt spoke up, smiling. He was clearly overjoyed to be off the train.

"Yep! You okay, babe? You still look kind of green." I asked worriedly, still clutching his hand. He kissed me, smiling into the kiss. Yeah, he was fine. I set Jessie, who I was still holding, down on the second bed.

It was already nighttime, so we climbed into the farthest bed from the door, quickly falling asleep, and still holding hands. That night, I dreamt.

_Ava was there, and she seemed to be explaining something to Newt and I. "When you complete the Maze Trial, we will move you to Containment Unit 1 for further experiments. Everyone else will stay were we put them, in a hotel."_

_ I nodded, only half understanding what she was talking about. Isaac seemed to comprehend more, so he spoke up. "So, we will be thrown in that white room while the others fight through the Scorch Trials? And I'm assuming you will feed us breakfast, lunch, and dinner? That's not fair!" _

I woke up, immediately sensing Newt's hand, which was still clutching mine. As my vision came into focus, I screamed.

This was not where I fell asleep.

This was Containment Unit 1.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What is Containment Unit 1? Is Teresa still going to be sent to Group B? WHY IS MINHO SO STUPID? Find out next time on: There Goes My Life- International! JK! I have a completely legit question now. How many Brits are reading this right now? And what do you think should happen with Jess? Should she be with Rose or should we leave her behind? Answer in the comment section!**

** DEMIGODPREFECT, OUT!**


	2. Author Note

A/N: I apologize, but I'm discontinuing this series because I've lost interest in it and have no drive to write it. Without drive, there's no purpose to writing. So, I'm sorry, but there will be no more chapters.


End file.
